Bolt cutters, chisels, hack saws and similar burglar tools are commonly used by thieves to cut through padlock shackles and hasp staples to disable a lock and thereby gain access inside the protected premises, container or the like.
The present invention is therefore directed to a guard for a padlock that covers the front and sides of the shackle and part of the body of the padlock, thereby preventing a burglar from gaining easy access to the shackle of the padlock to cut it with a bolt cutter or the like.